vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 49
Chapter 49 is the forty-ninth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Dye You wakes up with the knowledge that her other half is dead. Ge Chen, Fraser, Lilla and Yue Jian leave the Malkavian terrority with the Spirit Ring. Ge Chen sends a message to the Brujah Clan to explain what happened. Zhao Yan is still ignoring Fan Le Lao, who is annoyed by her attitude. He makes the bookcases fall in the library just to speak with her, but is given a cold shoulder again. In the Sabbat HQ, Xi Yan is trying to use a fire spell, but fails because she can't endure the heat. Yi Sai is dissatisfied, and drags her to the basement, where he monitors her next attempt. He forces her to endure the the heat and pain caused by the spell, and she screams from the pain. She is 'saved' by the arriving Fan Le Lao, who asks Yi Sai's help a small matter. Description Dye You opens her eyes and she mutters that her other half is lost for forever. The girl, who attended the meeting the 4 leaders had with her father - and who is her splitting image - appears at her side. She asks her to return to her true form, which is a dog. She calls her Nunu. She decides to look for the man, who killed her other half. Ge Chen, Fraser, Lilla, and Yue Jian say goodbye to the Malkavian Clan. One hour age, he received the Spirit Ring from Dye You's father - he is sure that her daughter would have made the same choice, since she is the member of the Camarilla. Ge Chen summons a microphone bat, to send a message to the Brujah Clan, in order to explain the full situation. Neither Lilla nor Fraser aggres with him, but he clams that this is his responsibility as a leader. He notices that Yue Jian is bothered by something. In the Saint Ferrell High School, Fan Le Lao watches Zhao Yan, who is still keeping her distance. In the library, he chants a spell, that makes the bookcase fall - on Zhao Yan. He steps in as a saviour, and reprimands Zhao Yan that she is not careful and she makes others worried. He suggests to pick up the fallen books, and Zhao Yan complies with him. She is curious, why the case has fallen. Fan Le Lao, to drive away her suspicion, mentioned that she hasn't even thanked him that he saved her. She simply says a 'thank you', then leaves. Fan Le Lao looks at her, not understanding why she is so distant. In the Sabbat HQ, Xi Yan is chanting a fire spell, but she can't hold it because the heat is too much for her. The watching Yi Sai is dissatisfied. He questions her whether she learned the ice and fire spells he showed her, but Xi Yan is adamant that she knows it is ust too hot and too cold for her. Yi Sai 'offers' his help, and drags her to the basement. He makes the reluctant Xi Yan chant the spell again, and this time, monitoring her closely. The spell starts to form, but soon the heat becomes to much for her. Yi Sai grabs her hand and holds it to the fire, ordering Xi Yan to endure it, as she can only master it that way. Xi Yan screams from the pain, but Yi Sai is not about to let her escape. Suddenly Fan Le Lao appears. Yi Sai lets Xi Yan go, and she collapses on the ground. He tells to Yi Sai to not overdo things, and that he finds her screams irritating. He also asks Yi Sai to gather a few of his subordinates, and help him in a small matter. Fun facts * Nunu is most likely based on the Pekingese breed. * In the Caintes exist an almost blind fear-like feeling against things like sunlight or fire (in VtM, these can destroy a vampire). It is called Red Fear or Rötschrek. It is hard to overcome it. The fear Xi Yan displays is similar to this. * The magic Xi Yan is being taught is based on Koldunic Sorcery, which is a basic skillset for the Tzimisce Vampires in the VtM. What she tries to use is the Way of Fire: ** Fiery Courage - A koldun permanently diminishes the difficulty to resist Rötschreck regarding fire. Category:Chapter